


Subway Rides

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Different AU’s, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The shittiest drabbles that you can read while taking the subway, pooping, queuing and/or waiting for your ex to text you back...
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 31
Kudos: 49





	1. Please Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood - Aya & Sayo

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by the concept of Seigetsu_Ren’s Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides series (I like them, you should consider reading them maybe you’ll like them), but instead of reading fics while riding an elevator, I write fics while taking the subway.
> 
> Different au’s, different relationships and characters but mainly sayotsugu, just Tsugu or just Sayo.
> 
> Part of a detective au I’ve been thinking about since October but probably will never really write...

“So, um, do you have a boyfriend?”

“A what?”

“… a partner?”

“Yes, you’ve already met her, Detective Hazawa?”

“Oh, she’s your… is that allowed?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t it?”

“I just thought it would be a distraction…?”

Sayo crossed her arms. “Hazawa-san is an excellent detective, she’s not ‘a distraction’.”

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that if I worked with Hina again we would distract each other, she can get really handsy, you know?” Aya winked at Sayo.

“Hina and…? Wait. No. We aren’t-” A blush spread over Sayo’s cheeks. “My relationship with Hazawa-san is strictly professional!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop: Les Misérables


	2. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables - Tsugumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING(?): major characters deaths (sort of?)
> 
> I'm supposed to be reading about composite utterances but the lastest 4koma reminded me the existence of this thing I wrote like 5 months ago. 
> 
> Part of a superhero au where everything goes all wrong that I’ll also never write...

Silence.

All Tsugumi could hear inside the oppressive darkness of Hazawa Coffee was the silence. It was all she could think about too. It echoed in her head, the quiet that used to be interrupted by Ran and Tomoe’s fights. It was suffocating her, the stillness that Moca’s teasing and Himari’s protests used to break. No longer were there laughing sounds that disturbed the silence.

It terrified her.

Noticing the quietness made it all real, everything from Afterglow’s first heroic deeds to their last stand. Her friends… her friends were gone.

Even in this Tsugumi was the one left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop: bodyguard au


	3. Beautiful Stranger - Tsugumi/Sayo or Tsugumi & Sayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodyguard au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh… cw(?): blood

Sayo groaned in pain. She touched the wound on her stomach. The bleeding had not stopped, her fingers were now coated with blood. _Great._ It was not the shallow cut she hoped it would be.

She leaned heavily against the nearest wall. She had no gun and the ornamental bow she borrowed from the Hazawa Manor was useless. There were too many attackers, but she should at least be able to take on enough to buy Hazawa-sama time to escape this madness.

The door of Tsugumi's room burst open.

"Don't worry, Sayo-san –” Tsugumi pumped her shotgun ”– I-I'll protect you now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided imma let myself enjoy the ride, and if the ride takes me to Tsugu with a shotgun or, idk, cannibalism, then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Next stop: repackage


	4. Oblivion - Sayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...

"Who did this to you?” Sure, being a murderer and a cannibal was horrible enough, but being a murderer, a cannibal and an animal abuser? That put you on Sayo’s ‘worst of the absolute worst’ list. The cannibal was already there of course, but now they occupied the worst spot. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out.”

Sayo kneeled in front of the cage where the dog was trapped in, she used her flashlight to light the lock and leaned forward to take a look at it.

An object hit the side of her head. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: remember that Aya & Sayo conversation about partners or whatever? This happens in the same au, the Detective Hazawa au. Both are things from months ago, but repackaged in a shitty one hundred word format.
> 
> That’s it! Thank you for reading this crappy “anthology”.


End file.
